


Наслаждение

by Anka_Anny



Series: Восхищённые, Потрясённые, Смятённые [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, But still pretty graphic, F/M, Marriage, Not exactly smut, POV Remus Lupin, Remus is a virgin, Remus is super innocent, Romance, Sexual Content, happiness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny
Summary: Римус познаёт любовь и секс в первые дни своего брака | Римус POV





	Наслаждение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaHiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Elation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908677) by [ElizaHiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/pseuds/ElizaHiggs). 



> На Pottermore говорится: "Он постоянно метался между наслаждением от того, что женат на женщине своей мечты, и ужасом от того, чему мог подвергнуть их обоих." Здесь — моменты наслаждения.
> 
> Ни один из персонажей мне не принадлежит

Близость — его главная слабость.

Самые тёплые воспоминания из детства — те, где он в объятиях: матери, когда он ещё совсем малыш. Мадам Помфри, эта добрая женщина, не способная спокойно смотреть на мучения ребёнка, нежно убирала налипшие волосы с его лба каждый раз, когда он приходил в себя после превращения в больничном крыле Хогвартса. Лили, которая лучше всех понимала необходимость человеческого прикосновения, обнимала его дольше всех, сидела рядом с ним, держала его ладонь в своей.

А потом они умерли (они все умерли), и четырнадцать лет он прожил почти без хоть сколько-нибудь значимого человеческого контакта с кем-либо, пока _она_ не зашла в дом номер двенадцать на Площади Гриммо и не потянулась к нему по собственной воле.

Когда она поцеловала его той ночью, когда умер Дамблдор, той ночью, когда она увела его из больничного крыла в пустой коридор замка и потребовала от него правды, тогда он понял, что больше никогда не сможет жить без этого — ощущение её губ на его губах, нервы, натянутые до звона под кожей, тепло, растекающееся от скул и до шеи, стекающее ниже к его груди, в его серде, ниже — нет.

Нет, он не смог бы без неё, только не после того, как попробовал её, какой бы эгоистичной не была эта потребность обладать, цепляться.

Он знал тогда, что сдастся ей, и обречёт их обоих.

Чего он не знал — чего он точно не мог постигнуть — так это глубины человеческой близости в сексе. Когда он впервые кончил в её объятиях, было настолько слаще, чем он мог себе представить (хотя за годы практически монашеской жизни он потратил много времени, пытаясь избежать мыслей об ощущениях во время секса), что он по-настоящему заплакал, совсем чуть-чуть, и она посмеялась над ним, и он посмеялся над собой, и они так и уснули, обнимая друг друга и смеясь каждый раз, когда кто-то из них чувствовал, как возвращается эйфория.

Секс, думает он, это что-то вроде противоположности превращения или, может быть, его обратная сторона — в то время как одно болезненно вырывает из него всю человечность, наслаждение другого поднимает к её высшей форме.

На следующее утро, в кровати в гостинице при Шотландской тавене для волшебников, куда она перенесла их той ужасной, чудесной ночью, он так пронзён этой новой сладостью пробуждения рядом с кем-то, что просит её (умоляет её, если быть честным) выйти за него замуж, и эгоизм собственного порыва удивляет его так же, как и искренность её _да_.

Его собственная жажда секса тоже удивляет, и, когда он хочет её два или три раза в день, он начинает волноваться, что утомляет её или причиняет боль, но когда он говорит об этом, она только смеётся и отвечает, что они в том периоде отношений, когда сношаются как кролики, и настаивает на том, что это нормально.

 _Нормально_ — не то слово, которое он выбрал, чтобы описать это, только не когда он убеждён, что это рай, каждый раз, когда губы жены смыкаются на его члене, а ведь он уверен, что не сделал в жизни ничего, чтобы заслужить рай.

Её выносливость — преимущество её молодости.

А, конечно же, недостаток того, что жена почти на четырнадцать лет младше, но значительно — по сравнению — опытней, в том, что она ответственна за обучение всему, что могло бы смутить, если бы это не было так _весело_ и если бы он сам не рвался изучить каждое отзывчивое местечко на её теле, потому что ей доставить ему удовольствие смехотворно и несправедливо легко, а провести жизнь учась отвечать взаимностью — меньшее, что он может сделать, чтобы компенсировать ей жизнь того, кто полюбил оборотня.

В женатой жизни есть и приятная, упрощённая близость — быть с ней, когда она расслаблена, небрежно одета (очевидно, по собственному предпочтению) совсем как девушка-маггл, рваные джинсы, сползающие на бёдра, и обтягивающая футболка с Ведуньями, едва достающая до талии. Как-то солнечным утром в один из первых дней после свадьбы, когда они были на кухне в её маленькой квартирке, она смахнула чайную ложку на пол, наклонилась, чтобы поднять, и он увидел краешек ярко-зелёных трусиков, торчащий над поясом её джинсов. Сначала он инстинктивно отвёл глаза, а потом вспомнил, что эта женщина — его жена, и они одни, и что её (наверное) не смутит то, как сильно она его возбуждает. Когда он осторожно притрагивается чуть подрагивающей рукой к ней сзади, впервые в жизни прося близости, она оборачивается с озорной улыбкой, и он притягивает её к себе и стаскивает кричащую футболку через голову.

И как же прекрасно после двух лет безуспешных попыток игнорирования отчаянного трепыхания где-то в желудке всякий раз, когда она облизывает губы, иметь возможность приблизиться и поцеловать эти губы, как будто нет ничего естественней во всём мире. Прикасаться к ней, обнимать её, пока она обнимает его и — самое главное — ложиться в постель рядом с ней каждую ночь и натягивать одеяло на них обоих.

Его любимая поза — та, которую она зовёт _миссионерской_ , потому что он обожает чувствовать, кончая, как она обхватывает его руками и ногами, и поняв это, она начинает шутливо бороться с ним, пытаясь оказаться сверху. И он рад обнаружить, что даже после года, проведённого в полполье, он всё ещё физически сильнее, но всё равно не против иногда поддаться ей, потому что чувствовать, как её обнажённая плоть сжимается вокруг него, когда она кончает — совершенно новый вид наслаждения.

Через несколько недель — лучших в его жизни — его жена предлагает взять в постель волшебные палочки и обездвиживает его заклинанием _Петрификус Тоталус_ , и он лежит на кровати, парализованный, пока она дразнит его, облизывает и посасывает член, когда он физически неспособен кончить, заполняя его вынужденное молчание своими стонами, до тех пор пока наконец не снимает заклятие, одновременно насаживаясь на него, и его освобождение наступает почти мгновенно, и он бурно кончает под ней. Едва отдышавшись, он с удовольствием мстит ей, но вместо обездвиживания привязывает её к кровати, потому что ему _нравится_ то, как беспомощно она извивается в ответ на движения его языка, как её тело стремится достичь предела. И он явно, думается ему, не научится как следует дразнить, потому что уж слишком счастлив помочь её телу добиться своего, отправляя её за грань и позволяя лишь слегка перевести дух, прежде чем начать сначала.

Их первое полнолуние вместе, и его тело не годится ни на что, меньше всего на страстные занятия любовью, несколько дней подряд. Он признаётся ей, что больше всего сожалеет именно об этом. Неспособный шевельнуться лишний раз, он лежит на диване, его голова у неё на коленях, и она нежно перебирает пальцами пряди его седеющих волос. Но она только улыбается и в ответ напоминает, что будет несколько дней в месяце, когда и она будет не совсем в деле, и он улыбается такому сравнению. Это совсем не то же, что секс, но в тот момент этого достаточно: чувствовать кожей, как прорывается её смех и как её пальцы скользят по его волосам.

А потом они понимают, что у неё задержка цикла.

Конечно же, он забыл, что секс не только для удовольствия, но и для создания. Вот, думает он, к чему привела его потребность в близости: к разрушению жизней, к проклятию его жены и той невинной жизни, которую они создали. И он бежит — к Гарри, сыну Лили, который, не по годам мудрый, отправляет его обратно, домой, осознавать, что потребности других нужно ставить не столько выше своих потребностей, сколько выше своих страхов.

Вернувшись к ней, он клянётся (второй раз) никогда больше не покидать её, но предполагает, что близость — это что-то, что как доверие — не восстановишь, раз поломав, и он знает, что всё испортил.

И хотя она и в ярости, и напугана, она всё равно тянет его в постель и позволяет хотя бы обнять её, и они засыпают вместе, как в ту свою первую ночь, переплетаясь руками, и когда он просыпается глубокой ночью от прикосновений её ладоней к его телу и её губ к его лицу, Римус обнаруживает, что прощение слаще — даже чем секс.


End file.
